


If the cold get loud in your eyes

by RedMushroom



Series: Everything is different the second time around [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Orange is the new black, Crowley is Cas and Dean's ex-boss, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, M/M, Season 7 references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange is the new black!AU. Dean si sente tradito. Perché lui è dentro e Cas è fuori. E lo odia. Anche se non è vero che lo odia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the cold get loud in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/gifts).



> Altro fill per l'evento drabble organizzato dal we are out for prompt, plus ci aggiungo un altro numero della maritombola @maridichallenge, 17 "Fever" + mi scuso per il titolo, come sempre lo metto a caso perché non sono fatta per i titoli.

Non è una questione di colpe, e quando Castiel torna – senza dire niente, guardandolo come se il mondo fosse ancora una volta sulle sue spalle – Dean non vuole sentire.

Il Castiel che è dall'altra parte del tavolo è un Castiel che non conosce, che si rifiuta di associare all'uomo che porta il suo aspetto. Dean deglutisce, stringe i pugni sopra il banco, e l'unica cosa che può dire è “Emmanuel”.

Castiel lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Sapevo che non avresti accettato di incontrarmi, leggendo il mio nome.” dice, con voce rauca, la stessa che si è permesso di avere fuori dal processo.

(“Non ho mentito, Dean”)

Ed è ironico che abbia scelto di farlo proprio in quell'occasione, dopo averlo fatto per tanto tempo, sempre per la stessa persona. Dopo averlo fatto con Dean, anche se pretendeva che fosse _per_ Dean. Si chiede se la sua tendenza alla menzogna sia un fatto connaturato col tempo, o se semplicemente l'abbia sempre fatto, e Dean non l'abbia voluto vedere, pur con ogni altro istinto che diceva altrimenti.

Anche con Sam era stato così, ma Sam era diverso. Con Sam non aveva urlato, non si era preso la libertà di lasciarlo solo con quello che aveva fatto, perché a quel punto Sam avrebbe preso i piedi e sarebbe uscito dalla porta per non tornare (per non tornare sul serio).

Cas – Dean odia pensarlo, perché ama pensare di odiarlo, è un pensiero con cui è in grado di affrontare meglio la giornata – invece no. Cas si prende in faccia a nessuno interessa che tu sia rotto, e poi si ripresenta lì, con quegli occhi, in quel modo.

Lo detesta.

Deve capirlo, in qualche modo. Insistere sul parlare sarebbe ridicolo. Quando mai hanno parlato, quando si trattava di dire le cose importanti? Infatti adesso Castiel fissa il banco, fissa le sue mani, e Dean le contrae ancora. 

“Cosa vuoi?”

Silenzio.

“Mi dispiace, Dean.”

Dean trascina indietro la sedia. 

No.

“Non ti stai scusando. Stai solo _fingendo_ di farlo.”


End file.
